Infiltration
by HomerOdysseus
Summary: The Blu Spy plans to sabotage his enemy's gear for the coming battle but things take a surprising turn after running into the Red Sniper. Rated M for sexual themes. SniperXSpy.


**Disclaimer**

I do not own Team Fortress or any of its characters. Team Fortress is the property of the wonderful people at Valve.

**Infiltration**

**The Blu Base, late evening.**

The blu Spy stepped outside and straightened his tie.

"Oi!" Someone said unexpectedly. He turned his head to the right and saw the Sniper leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. "Where you goin'?" The Australian asked him.

"I do not zee 'ow zat would be any of your concern, bushman." Spy replied in a cold tone. The Sniper looked away and clenched his jaw. He threw away his cigarette and headed back inside the base. "Figjam spook." He said under his breath.

Spy wondered if maybe he had offended the bushman. If he had done so, it was the bushman's fault for sticking his nose where it didn't belong. It wasn't like they were friends. In fact Sniper seemed to be friends with everyone on the team except for Spy. Not that it bothered him, but it always seemed to him that no matter what, Sniper just wouldn't trust him. Despite being on the same team.

Then again, who would be stupid enough to trust a spy anyways?

Spy shook his head. This wasn't the time to contemplate the filthy bushman. He had to get over to the Red's base and sabotage their gear for the fight tomorrow. His plan was magnificent. He had surely outdone himself this time.

**The Red Base, late evening.**

The red Spy stepped outside and opened his cigarette case. He selectively picked a cigarette and placed it between his lips. He put the case back in the inside pocket of his jacket and reached for the lighter.

Nothing.

His lighter wasn't there.

"Merde." The Frenchman muttered as he checked his pockets. The lighter was nowhere to be found. He had almost given up hope when he suddenly noticed something at the corner of his eye.

Could it be?

It was!

His lighter; lying on the ground not far from him.

If he hadn't been so desperate for a cigarette, maybe he would have thought twice about picking up the lighter. Maybe he would have asked himself how the lighter, which he always kept close at hand, had somehow escaped the inside pocket of his jacket and ended up lying neatly on the ground outside the base.

It was almost as if someone had placed it specifically there so he would pick it up.

Maybe he would have thought twice about picking it up.

But he didn't.

As soon as he had the lighter in his hand it was as if someone had pulled his legs from underneath him. He fell flat on his back and felt something tighten around his ankles and before he could say "Mon dieu! he was being dragged away from the base and into a manhole.

Falling through the small hole in the ground, he expected to land in the wet filth, but instead he slung down and dangled upside down. His hands were immediately grabbed, forced behind his back and tied securely. He was then turned around and before him stood his blue counterpart.

"Bonjour mister Spy." The blue said smirking.

"Ah! Zo dis iz your doing I presume." Red Spy replied calmly. "I must zay I am surprised you would 'ave ze balls to lurk in ze sewers. Aren' you afraid you might ztain your zuit?"

"Don' be zilly, mon ami. You zhould know zhat I take precautions fo' everything." The blue Spy replied and pointed down to his feet, gesturing to a flattened cardboard box, shielding his fine, Italian shoes from the filth.

"Besides," he continued "I zink you're ze one who zhould be worried abou' dirty clothes. When zey find you, you'll be begging ze filthy bushman to throw you a jarate jus' to get ze sewer smell out of your nose."

The red Spy smirked. "Zpeaking of bushmen. How iz yours doing? Last time I Zaw him, 'e 'ad my knife zo deep in 'is back I could barely get it out. 'as 'e yet to ask you to 'elp zooth zat itch of 'is?"

There was something about his smirk that made the blue Spy wonder what exactly his red counterpart meant. There was something more behind that smirk than just bragging.

It was almost perverted.

"Your interactions with ze filthy bushman iz of no concerns to me. Now if you'll excuze me, I 'ave zome zabotaging to do." The blue Spy said and slowly shifted into his disguise. He was now clothed in red from head to toe, identical to his red counterpart.

"You 'andsome rogue." The red Spy said smirking. "Just like lookin' in an upzide down mirro'. I muzt zay zat red iz a much more becoming colou' on you."

"Az alwayz, your taste iz 'orrible." The blue Spy replied as he moved to climb out the manhole.

"Befor' you go," the red Spy interrupted. "Can you do me one tiny little favo'?"

The blue Spy looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Could you light my zigarette?" The red Spy asked and wiggled the cigarette that had somehow managed to stay between his lips the whole time.

"I zuppose zat would do no 'arm." The blue Spy replied. He then pulled out his lighter and lit the red spy's cigarette.

The red Spy thanked him with a smirk and the blue Spy climbed up the stairs, exiting the sewers and closing the manhole behind him.

Now all he had to do was infiltrate the red base, disguised as his red counterpart and wait for the others to be asleep before he could creep around the enemy base unnoticed. Sabotaging the enemy's weapons. Then all he had to do was to pretend to be one of them until the battlefield and they'd be no wiser until he had already stabbed them in their backs.

He snuck unseen to the red base. He straightened his tie as marched through the doorway, walking straight into what seemed to be a wall.

"There you are mate!" The wall said.

Spy looked up and realized he had stepped right into the red Sniper's chest. "Oi've been lookin' all over for ya! Did'ya go out for a smoke without me?" Sniper asked him with a happy grin.

"I-" Spy started but found himself at a loss for words. He wasn't sure which startled him more; the fact that he, a world class spy with a well calculated plan for every situation, had just bumped into an unnoticed enemy. Or that the enemy Sniper was smiling at him and acting as if they were the best of friends. Was his red counterpart friends with that savage? Did they regularly 'go out for a smoke' together?

"No. I waz lookin' for you az well." He finally mustered up. It was the only thing he could think of. If his red counterpart was in fact friends with that bushman he would have to act like it.

"Oh were ya now?" The Sniper said in a raspy voice. His friendly smile turning into a devious smirk.

Had he figured him out?!

Sniper grabbed Spy's upper arms tightly and pushed him back out the door. He pinned him up against the wall to the exact same point where Spy had seen the blue Sniper smoking when he left his home base earlier.

Spy had not anticipated being caught so early in his plan. In fact, he hadn't anticipated being caught at all. Least of all by the filthy bushman!

Spy couldn't move. Sniper had him completely pinned. Not only was he holding his arms too tightly for Spy defend himself, but also standing too close for Spy to escape.

Spy noticed for the first time how much larger than he Sniper was. It was no surprise that the bushman had a rougher exterior than him, but this was the first time Spy really noticed how much larger Snipers proportions were to his own. He was taller. His hands were bigger. His shoulders wider.

Sniper leaned in closer, so close Spy could smell the coffee on his breath. The tall Australian looked him right in the eyes.

"Oi've been looking fo' a chance to do this all day." Sniper said before kissing Spy right on the lips. Much to Spy's surprise.

The kiss was strong and forceful. Sniper's firm grip on Spy's arms grew even tighter before letting go all together. He moved an arm around to the Frenchman's back, pulling him in closer as his other hand moved up to his masked face. He wrapped his fingers around Spy's jaw and with a firm clench of the fingers, he forced the Frenchman's mouth open just barely enough for him to sneak his tongue past Spy's lips.

Spy felt the soft and wet tongue circling his own. The taste of cigarettes and coffee filled his mouth.

The bushman rolled his tongue around Spy's before exiting again. He nibbled softly on the Frenchman's lower lip before letting out a sigh.

"Dear God mate. You can't tease me loike that in front o' everyone." He said, loosening his grip on Spy a bit. "I couldn't 'ear a word Soldier said with you breathing down my neck like that. I 'ad to hold on to the table just to stop meself from jumping ya right 'ere."

Spy was still in too much of a shock from the sudden kiss to say anything.

"You alright mate?" Sniper asked "You seem tense."

"I need a zigarette." Spy blurted out. Partly just to say anything, partly to buy himself some time to register what had just happened but mostly because right now he just really needed a cigarette to calm him.

Sniper let go of him. "I knew I was good, but I 'ad no idea I was that good." He said with a smirk as he fished a pack of cigarettes from his vest pocket.

Spy reached for his cigarette holster, his hands trembling slightly. He picked a cigarette and placed it between his lips. Sniper clicked his lighter and placed it at Spy's cigarette. He leaned in closer and placed the end of his own cigarette in the flame, lighting both cigarettes at once.

Spy put his cigarette holster back into place as he puffed his cigarette. Breathing the heavy, warm smoke into his lungs. It calmed him, but he still felt uneasy with the bushman standing so close to him.

Sniper closed his lighter with a click and returned it to his pocket.

"Oi've been thinkin'." He said as he placed his hand on the wall right above Spy's shoulder. "Tomorro's foight. Maybe you and I should just sneak off some'ere, you know, loike last week."

Spy had an idea as to what he was referring, but he couldn't- _wouldn't_- believe it.

"Refresh my memory." He said, trying to sound as calm as he could. "What waz it we did last week?"

Sniper smirked and took his cigarette from his lips. He moved even closer to Spy. He was standing so close Spy could feel the warmth of the bushman's body. The pace of his heart quickened and he couldn't help but to gulp a bit.

Whatwould the bushman do next?

"Is this 'ow you wanna play now?" Sniper asked. "You wan'me to describe it to you, ya pervy spook?"

Spy looked directly into Sniper's eyes. Those were not the eyes of an enemy. Those were the eyes of a partner. A lover's eyes. It was confirmed. The bushman and his red counterpart had _that_ kind of a relationship.

As shocked and uncomfortable he felt about it, he couldn't help but feel a bit curious. What did his red counterpart see in this savage? More importantly, what did he do with him?

"Spare me no detail." He said as he removed his cigarette from his lips and blew smoke into Sniper's face.

He had no choice but to play along with the bushman. After all, he didn't want to raise anyone's suspicion. He had to have everyone in the enemy base believe he was the red spy for his plan to run smoothly, even if it meant playing along with the bushman's perversion for a little while.

"Bugge' you're spunky mate. Oi've got to pash you right now." Sniper said as he leant in closer to Spy and kissed him again. This time, even though he didn't like it, Spy kissed back. He placed his cigarette free hand on the back of Sniper's head, giving the kiss a bit more force. Sniper threw his cigarette away and grabbed Spy with both hands. One on the back of his head and the other around his waist.

He teased his lips with his tongue; asking for entry. Spy parted his lips and met Sniper's tongue with his own. Spy let his cigarette drop as their tongues rolled around each other. He grabbed the shoulder of Sniper's vest and pulled him closer.

He ran his fingers up the back of Sniper's head, burying his fingers deep in the Australian's thick, dark hair. He grabbed a fistful of it and pulled his head back. Sniper moaned pleasingly at the pain.

He grabbed Spy's wrist and squeezed it tightly, forcing the Frenchman to let go of his hair, before pinning it to the wall.

As revenge for the hair pulling, Sniper grabbed the collar of Spy's shirt and pulled it to the side, revealing bare skin. He gave away a small growl as he sunk his teeth into the exposed flesh.

The helpless Frenchman let out a loud moan at the sharp pain. With his one free hand, he grabbed on to Sniper's hair again. The bushman dug his teeth further into Spy's shoulder, knowing all too well how it sent blood shooting to the Frenchman's nether region.

He slowly let go and turned the bite into a kiss on Spy's shoulder. He licked the bite marks he'd just made, sending shivers down the Frenchman's spine.

This felt way better than it should. Spy kept telling himself that he was only doing this to keep his disguise. Ignoring the voice at the back of his head saying he enjoyed it.

He pulled Sniper's head back and kissed him forcefully. Mashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into the bushman's mouth. Spy pulled himself into the large Australian's chest and pushed his groin against the other's.

Sniper, still holding the smaller man's wrist firmly, ran his other hand under the back of Spy's jacket and plucked his neatly tucked shirt up from his pants.

He ran his fingers up Spy's back and pulled his nails back down, making the Frenchman shiver as he let out another moan.

"Bloody hell mate." Sniper whispered into the shaking man's ear as he lowered his hand down to the back of the Frenchman's pants, taking a firm grip on his behind and giving it a squeeze. "You're really beggin' fo' it 'ight now ain't ya? Tremblin' like a cherry."

"Ta gueule, you filthy bushman." Spy groaned before pushing his lips forcefully onto Sniper's again.

"Yo! Spy! You out there?" Someone called from inside the base.

Sniper immediately let go of Spy and stepped away from him, fixing his hat and glasses before lighting a cigarette. Spy quickly followed the bushman's example and tucked his shirt into his pants, before grabbing a cigarette from his cigarette holster and lighting it.

"Fix yer tie." Sniper said quietly to him.

Spy looked down and saw his tie was all over the place. He managed to fix it just in time before Scout came running.

"Yo! Didn'cha hear me calling ya? Engineer wanns to go over some plans with ya."

"I zee." Spy replied. "Tell 'im I'll be zere in a moment."

"Pft! Tell 'im yourself ya rat!" Scout exclaimed before running back inside.

"Ugh! Imbecile." Spy muttered. "I zuppose I zhould go find ze engineer then." Exalting the chance to leaving Sniper.

"I'll come with you." Sniper said placing a hand on Spy's back, sending drops of cold sweat down his spine. He had to get away from the bushman.

"That was a close one tho' eh?" The Australian whispered, grinning.

"Yez, we must be careful. Ze young Scout iz ze last person I want zeeing me like zat." Spy replied, as he stepped inside the enemy base, pretending this kind of thing was normal to him.

He felt awkward walking down the hallway to the enemy mess hall. Sniper was a few steps behind him and he could feel him eyeing him. Neither of them said a word.

The Frenchman couldn't believe he had done that just to keep his disguise believable. He'd done many shameful things in the past. Things much filthier and darker than what he just did. This just came as a such a shock to him.

Did his red counterpart really have some sort of a relationship with this man? Had he really stooped so low as to getting romantically involved with someone he worked with? With the bushman, of all people?

He had not calculated something like this in his plans. This would possibly complicate things. It already had. This had already gone much further than he would admit.

Upon entering the mess hall, Spy saw the engineer waving at him. He nodded back at him and walked over to his table, feeling more like his usual self again. Fooling the enemy engineer never seized to please him.

Sniper followed.

Spy sat down at the table Engineer had occupied with countless blueprints and a map.

Sniper sat down beside him.

"Alrighty then pardner! This is where I suspect the Blu will set up their sentry." Engineer said pointing at a map of the battlefield. Spy listened attentively to what the Texan had planned. This would be very helpful in battle the next day.

Spy's focus was derailed by a foreign hand on his knee.

Did the bushman really dare to make a move here? In front of everyone?

Engineer didn't seem to notice anything as Sniper slowly slid his hand up Spy's thigh.

The Frenchman wasn't sure which worried him more, being found out as an enemy. Or the short Texan discovering Sniper's fingers teasing the inseam of Spy's pants.

Spy tried as he could to listen to the engineer's plans but every time the Australian moved a finger one of the Texan's words didn't reach the struggling Frenchman.

Sniper's fingers teasingly lingered up and down the inside of Spy's thigh, reaching slightly higher and higher with each upwards stroke. The Frenchman could feel his blood rush to his midsection. His whole body tingled. He raised his hand to his mouth and carefully tried not to make his discomfort distinguishable as he softly bit his own gloved index finger. The Frenchman felt as if every single nerve in his body was screaming when the bushman finally reached to his crotch.

The bushman's fingers traced Spy's throbbing arousal as he moved his fingers teasingly to the zipper.

Spy carefully moved his hand down under the table and took hold of Sniper's hand, preventing it from going any further.

Sniper took the opportunity to wrap his fingers around Spy's, playing with them softly.

Spy felt a bit easier. Maybe he could actually pay attention to what Engineer was saying now.

He was wrong.

Just as he thought he could breathe easier, the bushman guided his hand to his own knee.

Spy felt as if his heart had leapt up his throat. He stared at the map before him. The letters had become unknown markings to him. He knew Engineer was talking, but he didn't hear a single word of it. All he could think of was his hand being led higher and higher up the bushman's thigh and he could feel how the other man's jeans grew tighter with each seam upwards.

"All righty then!" The Texan exclaimed suddenly, breaking Spy's trance. "I think that about settles it. Don'cha think?" Spy looked up from the map at Engineer's smiling face and nodded. He didn't care about hearing the enemy's plan anymore. He was just happy to get a chance to stand up and distance himself from the predatory Sniper.

"I zink zat will do fine." He said, not having a clue as to what he was agreeing to. He looked around the mess hall. It was empty aside from the three of them. Everyone else had already retired to their rooms. Except for the demolitions man had passed out with his face on a table and an empty bottle in his hand.

"It iz getting late. I zink I will retire for ze evening. Pardon me, gentlemen." The Frenchman said, excusing himself away.

"Have a good one!" The Texan said cheery as he rolled up his map.

"G'night mate. Sweet dreams." The bushman said behind him and Spy could have sworn he heard the man smirking.

He gave them a silent wave as he rushed away from them, heading to the bedroom hallway.

He entered his red counterpart's bedchamber. It was almost identical to his own. He closed and locked the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

This was proving to be much more difficult than he anticipated. His head pounded. It felt as if his heart was going to go out of his chest and his guts were looking for a way out his mouth.

Inside of him was an unknown trembling.

It felt as if he had swallowed a large ice cube that was now melting deep in the middle of his chest.

At least it couldn't get any harder than this. The worst had to be behind him. All he had to do now was wait a until he was sure everyone was fast asleep. It wouldn't be long now.

Suddenly, there was a soft knocking on his door.

Spy looked up in horror. A cold sweat ran down his spine and the hairs on the back of his neck rose.

It couldn't be.

Was he to have no peace?

He stood up and went to the door. Hesitating as he undid the lock and opened the door; immediately regretting it.

He should have just stayed quiet on the bed and hoped the man on the other side of the door would leave.

As he had feared, Sniper was standing there, smirking.

Before the Frenchman could make up an excuse, the bushman pushed his way into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you still 'ere? I thought you were coming over to my van." He said as he gently put his hands on Spy's shoulders.

"I'm zorry. " The Frenchman replied. "I'm a little bit tired. I just want to be on my own tonight if you don't mind." He said, hoping the bushman would get the hint and leave.

"Actually I do mind mate." Sniper replied as he tightened his grip and pulled Spy closer. "After all the teasin' you've been doin' today, I think I deserve a little somethin'."

He put a hand on the back of Spy's head and pulled him closer as he leaned in and kissed him. Again, the Frenchman's senses were overwhelmed with coffee and cigarettes.

The Australian seemed well versed in taking other men's suits off. He niftily moved his fingers around the buttons on Spy's jacket, freeing them as he held the Frenchman's face close to his.

Spy didn't stop him. The cold trembling in his chest didn't let him, along with the warm tingle in his groin.

He moved his arms accordingly to help Sniper push his jacket off him onto the floor. He took hold of Sniper's vest and pushed it of the bushman's broad shoulders. Sniper let the Frenchman go just barely to take of his vest. As soon as it came off he grabbed Spy by the waist and pushed him forcefully to the bed.

Spy ran his fingers up the Australian's rugged body. He moved them longingly up the thick neck and up the back of his head. He pushed away the hat sitting there before grabbing a fistful of the Australian's thick, dark hair and pulling on it.

Sniper separated his lips from Spy's and grunted as he grabbed the Frenchman's small wrists. He guided the Frenchman's delicate hands to his mouth and nibbled on the expensive leather before pulling off the gloves with his teeth.

The rugged bushman pushed Spy onto the bed and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. He leant in close and teased the Frenchman's lips with his tongue. He was so close Spy could feel the bushman's coffee and tobacco filled breath on his lips, but he was still far enough to be out of the pinned down Frenchman's reach. Whenever he tried to reach his lips, the bushman pulled away teasingly.

Finally the teasing sniper let go of Spy's arms and let him reach up far enough for a kiss. Spy immediately grabbed Sniper's shirt, yanking it desperately over his head and threw it out of sight.

The Australian moved his hand down the smaller man's body and took hold of his slender thighs. He pulled the Frenchman's legs apart and placed himself between them before running his hands firmly up the Frenchman's body again.

He stopped one hand on the spy's chest and took hold of the masked man's neck with the other. He wrapped his fingers around it tightly as if to choke the man underneath him. The rugged Australian looked the pinned down Frenchman in the eyes as he thrust his hips between his legs.

Slowly, but firmly, the bushman thrust his hips back and forth. Spy could feel his pants tightening fast as the sniper rubbed his bulging groin against his.

He grabbed Sniper's bare shoulders and dug his finger nails into them before running them down his well toned arms, leaving bright red marks in the Australian's skin. Sniper grunted and let go of the Frenchman slender neck. He rested his arm on the bed above the masked man's head before leaning down and kissing him with demand.

The hand placed on Spy's chest moved niftily about the buttons on the Frenchman's waistcoat. As the two men's tongues rolled around each other, Sniper proceeded to pulling on Spy's tie, loosening the knot.

The Australian steadied himself on his knees and raised himself away from the man underneath him. He grabbed the Frenchman's shirt with both hands and pulled it open, sending most of its buttons flying across the room.

Sniper descended again, this time placing his lips on the masked man's bare chest.

He ran his tongue up the well toned chest all the way to the Frenchman's collar bones. Spy moaned as he felt the bushman's wet tongue make its way down to his nipple. He couldn't help but shiver with need .

Sniper ran his tongue over the Frenchman's nipple, circling it before teasingly flicking it with the tip of his tongue. The man underneath him gave away another trembling moan.

Spy knew this was going way too far, but he couldn't help himself.

The Frenchman put his hand on the bushman's head and grabbed his hair. He wanted to pull him away, but the bulge in his pants was begging him to push the man further down.

Spy's heart pounded as if it were trying to punch through his chest and the trembling feeling deep inside of him was stronger now. The trembling that had allowed this to go on. It still kept him from stopping this madness.

He could feel the bushman's wet kiss on the middle of his chest.

He had to stop this.

His solar plexus.

He'd let this go way too far.

His stomach.

He couldn't possibly go through with this.

His navel.

What was this trembling? It felt as if something was trying to rip itself from the inside of his body.

His belt.

Sniper moved his hands to Spy's belt and carefully undid it.

Fear.

"STOP!" Spy finally cried out.

It was fear. That trembling inside of him. It was fear.

Spy quickly pushed the bushman off the bed with his foot, the large Australian crashing on the floor loudly.

"Stop it!" He exclaimed. "I can't do zis. It iz too much!"

Somewhere in the room, he heard a clapping of hands.

Spy looked around, searching for the source of the noise. I didn't come from Sniper who had been kicked to the floor.

On a chair across the room, his red counterpart uncloaked.

"I waz wondering how fa' you would go." He said smirking. "I must zay, I am impressed."

Spy stared at him confused. "You-" He started, but found himself at a loss for words. He looked at Sniper who burst into laughter as soon as their eyes met.

"The look on yer face mate!" The sniper laughed "It's proiceless!"

Spy felt a cold sweat run down his back. "You knew? How?" He asked but Sniper was laughing too hard to answer.

"It waz your zigarettes." His red counterpart said as he lit himself one. "We zmoke a different brand you imbecile."

He stared at his red counterpart's lit cigarette. It was white, opposed to his black. How could he forget such a detail.

"But- I-" He stuttered.

"The bushman iz not az zilly az 'e looks, mon ami. He waz on to you from ze very ztart. 'is plan to distract you went perfectly. Although I cannot believe you fell fo' it. Did you really zink I would get involved with thiz bushman?" His red counterpart looked at Sniper with disgust. "Ugh. Zo filthy."

They had played him like a fiddle.

"But how did you get loose?" The blue spy asked his red counterpart. If the bushman was the only one to see through his disguise, who cut down the red spy? He refused to believe that there had been a flaw in his plan from the very start.

Red spy laughed.

"Why you did, mon ami." He answered with a smirk. "Don't you remember. Before leaving me in zhat filthy place, you lit my zigarette. It took a while, but I used zat zigarette to burn through ze rope."

The blue Spy was mortified. He had failed every step of his plan.

He had to get out of there. He couldn't stand having those two looking at him like that anymore. He wouldn't listen to them any longer. Having the bushman, of all people, laughing at him made him feel like an amateur and a fool.

In one, quick movement, he jumped to his feet and cloaked himself. Invisible, he ran out the door as fast he could.

Sniper, who was still laughing on the floor, reached out to grab hold of him, but the blue spy was long gone.

"Just let 'im go. Ze fool 'as been 'umiliated enough for one day." Red Spy said as he stood up from his chair. He went to the door and locked it behind the blue spy.

"Do you think the poor whacker will tell anyone abou' this?" Sniper asked as he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Crikey, this was too funny." He said under his breath.

"He won't dare tell a soul." Spy said as he gave Sniper his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"So our secret is still safe?" The Australian asked with a smirk.

"I believe zo." The Frenchman replied. "But I ztill cannot believe you thought 'e waz me." He said a bit irritated.

"Oh come on mate!" Sniper replied "Only at first. Cut me some slack here. I figured it out eventually."

"You didn't 'ave to go zo far with him" Spy said, sounding a little bit hurt "-and it didn't zeem like you disliked being with 'im."

"Oh don't be loike that." Sniper said caressing Spy's cheek. "It was only because he looked loike ya. I wasn't expecting him to let me go so far, but I knew he'd stop me eventually."

Spy gave away a disgruntled noise.

"Are you jealous?" Sniper asked teasingly. "Trust me, you have noithing to worry about. I loike ya much better in red than any other colour. " He said as he pulled on Spy's tie, loosening the knot. He undid the top buttons of the Frenchman's shirt and slid his hand underneath. "What can I do make it up to ya?"

"I 'ave a few ideas." Spy replied with a smirk as he pushed Sniper onto the bed.

**Blu Base, night.**

Blu Spy was completely and utterly humiliated.

Not only had he foiled his own plan by lighting his red counterpart's cigarette, but he had also been found out by the filthy bushman of all people. Then of course there was the matter of those _things _he had let the bushman do to him.

He'd been tricked into thinking the bushman and his red counterpart were in some sort of a sexual relationship and he'd played along with that.

No one could ever find out about this. If anyone ever did, he'd have to leave the country.

He was just so embarrassed. He hadn't felt fear like that for years and he hadn't lost himself in lust like that since he was a teenager.

He wished he could stay invisible forever.

As he stepped into his home base, he stepped into what felt like a wall.

"Oi! Watch it!" A familiar voice said.

Spy looked up just as his cloak wore off.

It was the blu Sniper, looking at him angrily.

"Where've ya been? And the hell happened to yer suit?" He asked and gestured at the Frenchman's ruffled clothing. Spy had run out of the Red Base so fast, leaving his jacket and forgetting about his torn shirt and unbuttoned waistcoat.

He quickly pulled his shirt over his bare chest. "Keep your nose out my business you filthy bushman!" He said rash. "It doesn't concern you." He pushed his way past Sniper, into the base. The tall Australian was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Figjam Spook." He heard the bushman mutter along with the clicking of his lighter.

As Spy rushed down the hallway to his room, he couldn't help but to steal one glance at the Australian behind him.

Spy couldn't help but wonder, feeling the sore, bitten flesh on his shoulder pulse.

Did the blue bushman taste like coffee and cigarettes too?

**The End**


End file.
